Setengah Manusia
by MiraMira
Summary: Sehun sedang ingin melupakan semuanya termasuk Joonmyun dan memikirkan Chanyeol seorang. ChanHun, tidak ada adegan ranjang.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing. Menyebut Daeun yang katanya teman Sehun, dia juga bukan milikku.

Genre : Romance/Fantasy.

Pair : Chanyeol/Sehun

Rating : M

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Note : Ini benar benar dari hati dan ini keterlaluan, kalau dibilang ini untukk memenuhi request, aku malu sekali, mohon maafkan aku.

Bersumber dari sumber tidak jelas, pernikahan diizinkan mulai umur 20, rokok dan semacamnya juga. Kalau disini sepertinya 18 untuk menikah, setahuku. Aku bukan abdi negara, mohon maafkan aku kalau aku salah dan meskipun aku sangat amat salah.

+Setengah Manusia+

"Sehun! Sana belajar! Tidak baik kecanduan seperti itu!"

"Aku juga belajar, Joonmyun Hyung!"

Sehun menghela napas setelah berteriak. Menyembunyikan kegemaran sama saja dengan menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu saat akan ketahuan juga dan seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Dewasa ini minat manusia akan karya tulis memburuk, Sehun tahu itu karena dia tidak tahu orang lain yang gemar membaca kecuali Kim Joonmyun, sepupunya, yang entah mengapa begitu mencintai buku pelajarannya.

Sehun sendiri suka membaca, sampai menghabiskan satu novel yang cukup tebal untuk dibaca dalam sehari, tapi karena novel novel itu biasa terlalu tebal dan kadang tidak sesuai seleranya, entah bagaimana jalurnya, pada akhirnya dia jatuh pada fanfic.

Kalau kata Joonmyun, tenggelam.

Sehun sudah muak mendengar sepupunya mengomel tentang kehidupan dan hal hal lainnya, yang dia inginkan hanya berkumpul dengan apa yang dia sukai, walaupun tidak semua fanfic sesuai dengan seleranya.

Dia menjatuhkan diri di lantai kayu yang hangat, meninggalkan buku pelajarannya tergeletak dan mungkin tidak akan diapa apakan lagi.

Jadi memikirkan Joonmyun yang terus terusan memarahinya saat sudah terlalu lama bersama laptopnya, Joonmyun menyuruhnya menerbitkan fanficnya dan itu membuat Sehun menolaknya mentah mentah, masalahnya ada pada tema fanficnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela napas lagi, masalah ini terlalu menyebalkan untuk dipikirkan, begitu pula dengan kata kata Joonmyun tentang fanfic, dirinya, dan masa depan. Dia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang disukainya ini sebebas yang dia bisa.

Sehun duduk lagi, menghela napas lagi, dampak buruklah yang terlintas di otaknya pertama kali, sebagai anak kecil dia telah tahu lebih dari yang harusnya dia tahu, tapi bukankah anak lain juga sama saja sepertinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sehun tertawa. Entah mengapa pikirannya langsung memikirkan rating dewasa, dampak buruk yang seperti itu, seperti pornografi, ya, seperti itu. Ada banyak dampak buruk kalau menurut Joonmyun, seperti kehilangan waktu berkumpul dengan teman, Sehun tertawa keras di sini, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya, Daeun adalah pengecualian.

Tapi yang paling benar adalah Sehun kehilangan masa remajanya, persetan dengan masa remaja, Sehun tidak merasa kehilangannya, dia masih main dengan teman sekelasnya.

Walau kadang merasa mereka anak anak sekali.

Ah, mungkin itu yang Joonmyun maksud.

Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal fanfic dan hal hal seperti itu, tapi Joonmyun pasti mempermasalakannya, mau jadi apa pasti selalu ditanyakannya dengan nada yang ditahan agar lembut. Jujur saja, ya, Sehun tidak ingin jadi apa apa.

Hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dia sukai.

Tiba tiba ada sesosok bayangan mampir di jendelanya, itu bukan manusia dan itu sudah pasti. Sehun tidak keberatan melihat hal hal gaib seperti ini . bayangan itu sembunyi di balik gorden dan ada di sana terus.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan dia tidak lantas hilang, dia ada di situ dan tetap di situ. Sehun merasa aneh, dia terlalu nyata untuk disebut makhluk gaib.

Sehun melihat matanya, warnanya merah seperti mawar, mata yang dalam dan merekah indah, benar benar seperti ada mawar dalam mata itu.

"Kau mudah sekali dilihat." Kata Sehun.

"Ya, memang seperti itu." Sosok itu keluar dari gorden, dia anak sebaya Sehun, mungkin lebih tua.

"Umur berapa?"

"19."

"Muda sekali, kupikir sudah beberapa abad."

"Aku bukan yang seperti itu, aku setengah manusia." Katanya, dia duduk di samping Sehun.

"Oh, pantas."

Sehun bisa melihat tanduknya dan taringnya dengan jelas, dia setengah manusia. Sehun sudah sering mendengar yang setengah manusia seperti yang di sampingnya ini, tapi ini kali pertama dia melihatnya langsung.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Aku Sehun."

"Mau ikut aku keluar?"

"Aku tidak bisa, nanti kakakku marah."

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir jendela dan diam.

"Memangnya orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana, ya, tapi aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak punya."

Tidak punya orang tua, tidak ada yang mengatur, tidak ada yang memarahi, tidak ada Kim Joonmyun.

Tapi persis seperti yang Joonmyun bilang, Sehun jadi memikirkan akan jadi apa Chanyeol dewasa nanti, akhirnya dia mengerti bagaimana Joonmyun memandangnya selama ini.

"Asal bisa makan aku tidak apa apa." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Sehun bingung, Chanyeol seperti menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Membaca pikiranmu." Kata Chanyeol, menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Sehun menghela napas entah lega entah cemas, dia harus lebih hati hati saat memikirkan sesuatu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri akan jadi apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun, dia tiduran di lantai lagi.

"Tapi kau manusia."

"Kenapa dengan manusia?"

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelahnya, menghadap dirinya.

"Berbeda denganku, manusia tidak bisa menghisap energi, kan."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Kalian harus makan sesuatu yang dijual di toko, harus selalu mengeluarkan uang."

"Ya, itu juga benar."

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin uang?"

Sehun merenung sebentar, ada banyak yang dia inginkan, tapi kalau dipikir apa yang paling dia inginkan justru tidak terpikir apa apa.

Tapi uang, untuk makan, bayar tagihan, dan untuk hal hal yang lain memang sangat dibutuhkan, itu seperti benda yang mau tak mau harus kita inginkan.

"Ya, aku mau."

Tapi Sehun hanya ingin hidupnya seperti ini saja, makan yan kenyang, bergumul dengan fanfic, dan ditanggung orang, meskipun ada Joonmyun yang menyebalkan.

"Pemalas." Kata Chanyeol, anak itu tertawa, sepertinya dia membaca pikiran Sehun lagi.

"Seenaknya saja kau." Canda Sehun.

"Kau mau mudahnya saja, itu sudah jelas jelas sikap pemalas." Balas Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Sehun, dia berjalan ke depan cermin seukuran badannya, duduk di depan cermin itu.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pergi kesana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menyusulnya dengan langkahnya yang ringan, Sehun yakin kalau dia bukan setengha manusia dia sudah bisa melayang.

"Aku akan terlihat lain disini." Kata Chanyeol, tangannya menyentuh pundak Sehun. Dia memperhatikan cerminan dirinya sendiri di sana, Sehun juga.

Dalam cerminan itu mata Chanyeol bulat dan hitam, berkelit penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tanduknya hilang. Ini Chanyeol? Ini terlihat seperti orang lain yang sekedar mirip.

"Sisi manusiaku, sejak tidak semua dariku dapat dilihat di cermin." Kata Chanyeol, pasti dia membaca pikiran orang lagi.

Sehun biasanya memikirkan hal hal mengenai kehidupan dan Kim Joonmyun di depan cermin ini, kadang berdialog sendiri saat dirasanya Joonmyun tak bisa diajak bicara karena sedang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah dalam dirinya sendiri yang memusingkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menemukan mata merah itu sedang menatapnya juga. Nah, Sehun lebih suka mata ini dari mata hitam Chanyeol. Untuk Sehun, Chanyeol pasti sejenis Mawar kalau dia bunga, ini seperti menyamakan senyum Joonmyun dengan seekor Samoyed yang terlalu pendek untuk diakui sebagai seekor Samoyed atau menyamakan Kyungsoo, tetangganya yang manis tapi sedikit menyeramkan, sebagai seekor Anggora angkuh yang juga congkak.

"Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol malu malu. Sehun yakin Chanyeol tahu dia menyukai mata merahnya, tapi Sehun bukan hanya sekedar suka, dia ingin mata itu jadi miliknya, semudah memiliki setangkai mawar.

Bagaimana caranya?

"Memilikiku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun jadi sedikit kesal, dia tidak usah bicara apa apa saja dari awal kalau Chanyeol tahu semuanya seperti ini.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi aku punya satu cara agar kau bisa memilikiku."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun antusias, dia kelewat antusias dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Cium aku."

Sehun berpikir Chanyeol sudah sembilan belas tahun, semuda mudanya umur yang negara izinkan untuk menikah adalah dua puluh, dan itu tahun depan untuk Chanyeol. Itu berarti Chanyeol tidak terlalu muda kalau hanya untuk satu ciuman.

Sehun sendiri tujuh belas, tapi dia sudah melangkahi umurnya dalam beberapa hal. Biarkan saja soal itu, ciuman bukan suatu masalah. Tangannya mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan pinggir matanya yang merah, pandangan Sehun benar benar langsung ke mata merah itu sehingga rasanya dia sedang mencabuti kelopak Mawar tanpa menyentuhnya.

Sehun mendekat, Chanyeol mendekat, tapi Chanyeol tahu Joonmyun di luar. Dia mencuri cium dari bibir Sehun, tidak sadar kalau dia mencuri ciuman pertama Sehun, lagipula Sehun tidak memikirkannya.

"Ada orang di luar."

Dia menyapa bibir Sehun dengan lidahnya tepat sebelum Joonmyun membuka pintu.

"Sehun, jangan duduk depan cermin terus, kau harusnya belajar." Katanya Joonmyun.

Sehun menengok mencari Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah pergi. Sehun tiba tiba kesal.

"Iya, aku belajar, tapi Hyung jangan ganggu, biar aku sendiri saja."

"Tapi nanti kau main main lagi, Sehun."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan! Jadi biarkan aku sendiri, ok?"

"Sehun."

Sehun sadar akhirnya kalau semua masalah harus dipikirkan solusinya, walaupun masalah itu semenyebalkan Kim Joonmyun.

"Kumohon." Pinta Sehun dengan tampang manis, Joonmyun menyerah, dia memang mudah sekali menyerah.

"Baiklah." Dan dia meninggalkan Sehun.

Padahal tadi Sehun ingin bilang sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo sekaligus untuk mengejek Joonmyun, tapi nanti yang ada hanya Joonmyun yang malu malu tapi marah marah dan menungguinya sampai dia tertidur di atas buku pelajarannya.

Tapi lebih dari Joonmyun yang menyebalkan Chanyeol lebih menyebalkan, berani sekali dia meninggalkan orang setelah menciumnya!

"Maaf, tapi bukankah Joonmyun Hyung-mu akan bertanya kalau menemukanku bersamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia tiba tiba muncul dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengagetkkan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Maaf." Dia mengecup pipi Sehun. Tangannya mengalung di leher Sehun dan kakinya naik ke pinggang.

"Chanyeol, berat, rasanya pegal sekali."

"Maaf, maaf, tapi kau manis sekali sampai aku ingin mengikutimu."

"Jangan menempel seperti itu juga. Kalau aku bertemu orang lain yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib, kau bisa diusir dan tidak bisa bertemu aku lagi."

"Jangan, jangan."

"Makanya jangan menempel."

"Kalau menciummu lagi, boleh?"

Sehun tertawa, memamerkan senyumnya yang jahat, antara terhibur dan mengasihani, tapi dia merapat lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sehun sedang ingin melupakan semuanya termasuk Joonmyun dan memikirkan Chanyeol seorang.

+FIN+


End file.
